


Final Talk

by Pgirl



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy spoilers for Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Finale, two rather damaged individuals have a much-needed talk. HEAVY SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A little aftermath scene between Bataar Jr. and Kuvira, since I felt it was really lacking in the finale.

Prison was lonely. That was the first thing Kuvira noticed during her stay there. And when she felt lonely, her mind started to wander. She didn't like it when her mind wandered. Never did, but now that she had so much to ponder, it was even worse.

So it came as quite a surprise when one day, after what had to be at least a few months, the wooden door of her cell opened and Suyin, of all people, entered.

"What are you doing here?" Kuvira asked, an obvious tone of distrust.

"I said I'd make you answer for all that you've done. It's about time that happens." Suyin answered, guiding her out the door.

"What are you going to do? Execute me for what happened to Zaofu?" Kuvira asked, hesitantly following, before they came to one of the prison's meeting areas.

"Not everything can be solved by brute force." Suyin said, opening the door and guiding Kuvira in. Looked like they weren't alone.

"I really don't see why you're being so secretive, father. Especially after showing a willingness to mend our bonds." A painfully familiar voice sounded.

"You'll see son." Bataar Sr. said, looking up at his wife as his son's gaze followed, eyes widening.

"Kuvira?" Bataar Jr. said, as his father made his way to the door. "Mother, father, what is…?" But the door was already shut, leaving the two of them on their own. A rather awkward silence followed.

"Hello, Bataar." Kuvira decided to start after a while, scanning her former fiancée. "You've… changed since the last time I saw you." This was true. He was a lot thinner. More gaunt. And his shoulders were slumped as if his inner structure had collapsed, his prison uniform hanging a bit loosely around him. There was also a large, deep scar on the left side of his face.

"It's probably why Mother arranged this meeting. Ever since… that moment, I've lost my appetite and she's starting to become worried." A sad smile started to appear. "It took nearly getting killed for her to act like a mother to me."  
"I think it's fair to assume that… that moment is also where you picked up that scar." Kuvira said. Bataar just nodded.

"It sort of makes you look like Lin." Kuvira continued, carefully smiling.

"Mother said that as well. Apparently Lin herself wants to hear nothing of it…" He looked down. "But then again, no one but my parents wants to hear of me…" He closed his eyes. Kuvira reached out to his hand.

"I do." She carefully said. This… caused quite a stir.

"How can you still say that after what you did?" Bataar hissed, pulling his hand away. "After you…. you betrayed me. You told me you loved me and then you shot me in the back!" He got up, glowering with anger. Kuvira just kept looking down, closing her eyes. "Our love was the most important thing on this Earth for me and you just threw it away for your precious empire!"

Tears started falling.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I just…."  
"You loved something else more." Bataar had stopped shouting, now his voice was dangerously low and trembling. I was clear he was near tears as well. "Story of my life." He sat down again, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I just… I figured this time was different. I guess it was my own fault for getting my hopes up."

"Bataar. I'm so sorry… I don't know what else to say or do. I can only hope you find it in you to forgive me for all I did to you and your family."  
"It wasn't just you…." Bataar whispered, defeated. "Putting all the blame on you would be the easy way. I've done terrible things to the Earth Kingdom, Republic city and my family. I betrayed them. They were in your name, but they were my own choice and doing. And some of them aren't going to forgive me anytime soon, if at all. So I understand how you feel. And for what it's worth…. I forgive you." He eventually said, as Kuvira's expression grew hopeful.

"That means so much to me. To hear you say that." She said. "And… I know this might be a step too far but… you think that maybe, one day, you and I could be together once more?" She tried. Bataar Jr. just sighed, rubbing the scarred side of his face.

"Maybe…. when these scars vanish. If they ever do. They run quite deep." He whispered, before getting up, preparing to leave. His parents seemed to take the hint as they opened the door.

"Just promise you'll start eating properly again, alright? I'd hate to have wasted Su's time." Kuvira tried, voice authoritarian, like it used to be and Bataar couldn't help but smile wistfully as he placed a hand on her shoulder when passing by.

"I promise." He said, before letting go. "Goodbye, Kuvira."

"Goodbye, Bataar."


End file.
